Talking in his Sleep
by scrapmom
Summary: Blaine wakes up happy and warm, cuddled next to his boyfriend. He couldn't be happier, until he hears Kurt say another boys name in his sleep. What? Kurt/Blaine fluff


**A/N I have no idea where this came from. I woke up one morning and in my mind heard Kurt say "Oh you silly, adorable, jealous boy," and then this happened.**

**Because my favorite season of the show was season 2 and I love the beginning of Kurt and Blaine's relationship, that is usually what I write about. So, this is set during the summer before Kurt's senior year, and the boys have only been dating about four months. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Talking in his Sleep**

It wasn't the first time they had fallen asleep watching a movie, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Usually when Blaine stayed the night, Burt would make sure he was on the air mattress before heading to bed himself, but last night when he'd checked on the boys, they were both sound asleep. They were leaning against the headboard on Kurt's bed, Kurt with his head on Blaine's shoulder and his hand on Blaine's chest, right over his heart. Blaine had his right arm wrapped around Kurt's waist, his left resting on top of Kurt's on his chest.

Carole walked up behind Burt and peered in at the sleeping boys, and was overcome with emotion. She could see the connection the two teenage boys shared, and knew it was way beyond their years. The feeling and emotions they showed each other made it evident to her that theirs was the real thing.

Burt knew it too, and it scared him. He was happy for Kurt for finally finding someone, but he was also apprehensive, because like Carole, he'd seen and felt the love the two boys shared. He knew this wasn't some passing teenage crush for either of them. They started off as friends and progressed from there. Sure, Blaine had messed up...a lot. And because of this, Burt was wary when Kurt told him they were together. Especially since it had only been a week after Blaine telling Burt he needed to have the "talk" with his son.

But, he also had a good feeling about Blaine. Even when he was overstepping his boundaries, he knew the kid did it for honorable reasons. Part of him wondered if something had happened to Blaine in the past, which is what made him reach out to Burt. Whatever it had been, he knew Blaine only had the best intensions, and it had led to a very important, albeit very uncomfortable, talk between he and Kurt.

Carole leaned over and whispered to Burt, so as not to disturb the boys. "They look beautiful together, don't they?" Burt nodded, not able to speak. "Let's not wake them."

Burt looked at her, shocked, then back at the boys. She was right. They were a sight to behold. Whenever they were together, their love shone through, and even more so in sleep. Seeing Kurt's hand over Blaine's heart, and Blaine's on top holding Kurt's made Burt get a little misty eyed.

He moved forward and pulled a blanket off the the foot of the bed, covering them with it gently, so as not to wake them. Then he turned and walked back to Carole who was smiling and holding out her hand. He took it, and kissed her cheek, and they headed to bed, but not before closing the door to give the boys a little privacy while they slept.

The next morning, Blaine woke suddenly, momentarily confused as to where he was and what had woken him up. He looked around and realized he was in Kurt's room, and oh, he was in Kurt's bed. That's not good. He started to get up then looked down at Kurt, who's head was currently laying on his chest. Then he realized they were fully clothed and covered in a blanket. They must have fallen asleep watching the movie and someone, either Burt or Carole had covered them up. Huh.

Blaine decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity and snuggled a little closer to his boyfriend, breathing in his scent and closed his eyes. Just as he started to nod off again, Kurt made a noise and started mumbling. Blaine chuckled. He didn't know Kurt talked in his sleep. Just one more adorable thing about him.

The smile was wiped off Blaine's face quickly when he heard Kurt moan. But wait, it wasn't just a moan. He moaned a name. And it wasn't Blaine. He jerked back, waking Kurt instantly, who looked up wide eyed in surprise, then smiled.

"Good morning." He said, his voice husky from sleep.

"Not for me." Blaine replied angrily, and moved himself away from Kurt's warmth, which he missed immediately.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry for not being as chipper as I should be, but it's a shock to wake up to your boyfriend moaning another boys name." Blaine growled.

Kurt was confused for a moment, then remembered his dream. "Oh you silly, adorable, jealous boy. Do you remember what we were talking about right before we fell asleep last night?"

"It certainly wasn't Finn." Blaine grumbled, still sounding hurt.

"No, it wasn't. You were telling me how much you wanted me to bake you some of my homemade cookies."

"Great, so what, in your dream Finn surprised you in the kitchen?"

"Yes, actually." He saw a look of pain flash across Blaine's face, and he quickly explained. "not _that_ way." The young boy actually blushed a little, which only made Blaine more suspicious. Kurt looked at Blaine and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the moisture pooling in his boyfriends eyes.

"Well then, please explain to me how I can misinterpret my boyfriend moaning another boys name while he's in bed with me?" Blaine said, clearly distraught.

"First of all, he's not just another boy, he's my step brother, so yuck, and second, it was an exasperated moan, not a sexual one." Kurt was getting frustrated now, because Blaine was clearly not understanding him, and continued to move farther away with every passing second.

"Yuck, huh? This is the same boy you were in love with just last year, and whom you set up your parents so you could get closer to, so excuse me if I don't believe you." He stood up then, taking a defensive pose and looking down at Kurt from above.

"Oh my God, Blaine, seriously?" Kurt was moving across the bed toward Blaine, who backed up. That movement stopped Kurt in his tracks. Blaine had never moved away from his presence. Even before they were dating, the two boys seemed to gravitate toward each other without even realizing it. Kurt's chest clenched and he knew he had to get Blaine to understand this quickly because this situation was getting out of control. So Kurt sat back down on the bed and softened his features, looking up at his boyfriend.

"In my dream, I was in the kitchen baking and was so engrossed in the music I had playing that I didn't hear Finn come in."

"I really don't need to hear all the gory details." Blaine said with distain and took another step away, surprising Kurt yet again, so he hurried to finish.

"When I turned around, he had eaten almost all the cookies I had made, so I said his name."

"Moaned."

"Ok, moaned. But like I said, it was an exasperated moan. I had just slaved all day making cookies for my amazingly wonderful boyfriend and my _step brother_ came in and ate them while I wasn't looking. _That's_ why I was moaning, and not for any other reason."

Kurt watched from the bed as Blaine tried to process what he said, but it was clear that he thought Kurt was lying, which just left Kurt with one more option to fix this.

Before Blaine could blink, he was pushed up against the wall by Kurt, who was surprising strong thanks to his stint with the Cheerio's. Blaine's eyes widened but before he could react, Kurt had grabbed his hand and placed it on his flaccid cock.

"Now, most boys wake up with a morning woody, correct? And, if I had been having one of those dreams about my brother," he shivered involuntarily at the thought, "then it stands to reason that I would be quite excited, yes? But as you can feel, I'm not."

Blaine stood stock still, not breathing. They had been dating for three months, and had done some heaving making out and some touching above the waist, but not ventured any further, so needless to say, Blaine was beyond shocked that his usually shy boyfriend just placed his hand on his cock. If all the blood in his body hadn't already rushed downward, he was sure he would have been blushing.

Kurt smirked, getting the exact reaction he had been hoping for. Now for part two...

Before Blaine could blink, Kurt leaned in and captured his boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss. Blaine didn't react right away, but once Kurt's tongue flicked out asking for entrance, he melted into the kiss. Kurt immediately took control, pushing his tongue in, sliding it behind Blaine's teeth and caressing the roof of his mouth. His hands found Blaine's curly hair, and he angled the shorter boys head to deepen the kiss. Blaine moaned, oblivious to the fact that his hand was still on Kurt's cock, which was now half hard.

After mapping out Blaine's mouth throughly, he then sucked on Blaine's tongue, pulling it into his mouth forcefully, causing Blaine's hips to buck forward. It was then he realized where his hand was, and he tried to pull it back, but Kurt had placed his hand on top, not allowing Blaine to move.

Kurt pulled back from the kiss then, their mouths making a sucking sound as they parted. Kurt continued to place open mouth kisses all over Blaine's face and neck as he spoke. "Do you feel that?" Kurt pushed his hand down onto Blaine's so he could feel his now hard cock while he kissed the sensitive spot behind Blaine's ear. "This is what you do to me with one kiss." He then sucked hard in the space between his collar bone and his neck, making Blaine's breath catch in his throat. "You. Not the dream. Not Finn. Not anyone. Only you."

The last word was swallowed up by Blaine's mouth as the boys lips met again, this time is was all tongues and teeth. They had kissed with sweetness and they had kissed with passion, but they had never kissed with this much unbridled need before. Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's, taking his too, and Blaine groaned at the loss, until he felt Kurt's hands take up residence on his ass, and pulled his hips forward.

As soon as their hips met, they both groaned in unison. They had always made sure to avoid any touching below the belt before and the feeling of their two hard on's coming together was unlike any feeling either boy had felt. Blaine moved his hands down to grip Kurt's hips, moving them so their cocks aligned just right. The kissing continued, but was interrupted occasionally with a moan or a breathless yes murmured.

Given the two were teenage boys and had never done anything like this together, it didn't take long before their movement became erratic, both boys holding on, rocking together, bringing each other closer and closer to that moment. Suddenly they pulled their lips apart and Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder, biting down. Kurt threw his head back and moaned "Blaine."

Both boys felt their release at the same time, continuing to rock together as they came down from their high. Blaine's head rested on Kurt's shoulder, breathing heavily, while Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's, kissing his head and murmuring his name.

After a few moments, Kurt felt Blaine pull back and he moved his head to look at his boyfriend. "That was..." Kurt started.

"Wow, just...wow." Blaine answered, and smiled shyly.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Blaine said softly.

"And I'm sorry I talk in my sleep." Kurt said laughing. "But seriously Blaine, I love you and only you, ok?"

Blaine paused, because as many times as he had thought those three words, they had never said them out loud. Kurt seemed to realize what he said and dropped his eyes, suddenly nervous, down to a spot on Blaine's shirt, avoiding his eyes.

Blaine removed one hand from Kurt's hip and brought it up to cup his cheek, making the taller boy look at him. "I love you too. So much." He whispered that last part, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on Kurt's swollen lips. When he pulled back he saw Kurt's blinding smile and gave him one to match.

"Tell you what. After we shower," Blaine's eyes widened and Kurt saw the excitement in his gaze."No, not together." When Blaine stuck his bottom lip out, Kurt leaned forward and bit it, before sucking it into his mouth. Blaine leaned into Kurt, opening his mouth to allow their tongues to dance again. Kurt pulled back breathless and rested his forehead against Blaine's. "What was I saying?" Blaine's kisses always left his mind blank.

"Something about us showering." Blaine smirked.

"Oh yea, after we shower. Separately..."

"Buzz kill."

Kurt chuckled at the dejected look on his boyfriends face. "How about I head down to the kitchen and make you a batch of those cookies?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up, excited at the prospect of Kurt's amazing chocolate chip cookies. "Well, I'd better hurry then," Blaine said, quickly gathering up his clothes and grabbing a towel. Whenever he stayed over, he showered in the guest bathroom down the hall. Burt preferred it.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because I plan to be there with you, keeping watch."

"Keeping watch?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend with his eyebrows raised.

"To make sure Finn doesn't do anything inappropriate with my cookies or my boyfriend." He replied, kissing Kurt's lips quickly before skipping off to shower.

He could hear Kurt's beautiful laughter follow him down the hall and he was stuck with a sense of happiness so overwhelming, he knew, right then and there, walking down the hall of his boyfriends house, pants sticky from their recent escapades, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with his beautiful, wonderful boyfriend.


End file.
